1. Field of the Invention
This "Multi-Dimensional Stacking Game" invention relates, in general, to games. More specifically, the present invention relates to multi-dimensional games, of chance and skill, which involve the stacking of games pieces on a game base. Sets of these game pieces have different distinguishing features and operate in relation to one another according to specific rules.
2. Background Information
Many people are intrigued by captivating games. Games stimulate the human mind and provide a means of entertainment for players and spectators. In the past, varied forms of multi-dimensional games have been developed. Each game is unique, has strict rules and guidelines for play, and is often designed for a specific audience. A considerable amount of time and thought is required of an inventor when creating a new game. People who enjoy playing innovative games appreciate the effort put forth to develop them.
Games which use multiple planar playing fields, three-dimensional structures, and successive interlocking levels of play created from the stacking of game pieces, have been patented. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,685; "Three-Dimensional Game Apparatus" invented by David A. D. J. Wilson of Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,538; "Pyramid Building Game" invented by David W. Ambrose of Croton on Hudson, N.Y., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,615; "Hexagonal Game Textiles" invented by Brian D. Eck of Oklahoma City, Okla.
The patents evaluated herein are not admitted, by the inventor, to be "prior art" with respect to the present invention. A review of these patents is only necessary to clearly establish the uniqueness and individualism of this Multi-Dimensional Stacking Game. The scope of this new invention, including its features, objects, and claims is novel.
The "Three-Dimensional Game Apparatus" (U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,685), invented by David A. D. J. Wilson of Cleveland, Ohio, is a multi-dimensional game. Mr. Wilson provides a game with two planar playing fields that are parallel to one another and connected by a center support member. Spherically shaped game pieces are also provided. The object of Mr. Wilson's game is to move game pieces through the opponent's area into a home area, beginning on one level and ending on the other. The player which moves all game pieces into the corresponding home area first wins the game.
The Multi-Dimensional Stacking Game differs from the game of Mr. Wilson in many ways. Unlike Mr. Wilson's game, no support structure, separate from a game base and at least thirty game pieces, is required for play of the game. The edifice of this new game is constructed entirely from the stacking of game pieces, upon a game base, during play of the game. This is an advantage to players because no pre-assembly of a complicated structure is required to play the game. As in games like Mr. Wilson's, assembly can be frustrating and time consuming. Also, parts required for assembly can be lost or broken.
The "Pyramid Building Game" (U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,538), invented by David W. Ambrose of Croton on Hudson, N.Y., is a multi-dimensional pyramid building game. Mr. Ambrose provides a game wherein each player uses a separate set of building blocks that interlock during play to form individual polyhedron structures. Each polyhedron structure assembled during the game is a regular pyramid having a square base. During the game, players compete to be the first to finish building their individual polyhedron structure.
The Multi-Dimensional Stacking Game differs from the game invented by Mr. Ambrose. In Mr. Ambrose's game multiple game boards are provided upon which separate pyramid structures are constructed. The Multi-Dimensional Stacking Game provides one game base upon which all players contribute to assemble a single three-dimensional edifice. When players compete on a single structure the challenge of the game is more enriched because they directly interact with each other. The placement of a game piece by one player directly affects the placement of a game piece by another. Direct interaction among the players makes the game more fun.
The completion of the structure of this Multi-Dimensional Stacking Game, may signify the end of the game, but does not itself determine the winner. Understanding this is important because, unlike Mr. Ambrose's game, an object of this new game is to win by obtaining points through the proper placement of game pieces on the structure, not the completion of the structure itself. T he anticipated completion of the edifice plus additional objects of the game makes this new game more entertaining than other multi-dimensional games.
The shapes of Mr. Ambrose's game pieces limit the structural composition of his game apparatus to a regular pyramid having a square base. The Multi-Dimensional Stacking Game is not limited to the structural composition of a regular pyramid having a square base. The design of its game pieces and the game's concession for a myriad of game base types enable the construction of many diverse structures.
The "Hexagonal Game Textiles" (U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,615), invented by Brian D. Eck of Oklahoma City, Okla., are hexagonally shaped game pieces developed for a three-dimensional stacking game. Mr. Eck provides a game which uses game pieces of hexagonal shape that interlock to form successive levels of play. During his game players position their game pieces to exert maximum influence over other game pieces.
The Multi-Dimensional Stacking Game also uses game pieces that interlock to form successive levels of play. These game pieces are not hexagonally shaped, but interlock when a single game piece is placed above, and tangent to, at least the four game pieces below it. Along with its unique method of forming successive levels of play the specific rules of this new game differentiate it from Brian D. Eck's game.
The Multi-Dimensional Stacking Game disclosed herein is novel. The combination of its game apparatus and methodology of play clearly distinguishes it from all other games, including the game inventions discussed above. No game of chance or strategy, is known, which incorporates the relationship between game pieces, that have different distinguishing features, with the construction of a captivating three-dimensional structure. The multidimensional game domain, along with its concepts and rules of play, makes this new Multi-Dimensional Stacking Game one-of-a-kind.